


Slap Happy

by Porngoddess



Series: Something Different [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess





	Slap Happy

Jensen lounged on the couch, lazily flipping through channels, looking for something to take his mind off the looming travel of the next day. He wasn't afraid of flying. He enjoyed the moments of solitude the flight provided Jared and him to talk and joke, but this flight was different. No Jared, not even Misha, just him, on a plane for 6 hours for some promotion deal he doesn't even remember signing off on. 

He paused a moment at a Supernatural promo on the local station. Jensen watched Dean wink seductively at the camera and shuddered. "Hey Jen, how you doing?" His own voice called to him from the screen. 

Jensen aimed the remote at the television and tried to turn the channel. Dean threw his head back in laughter as he watched the fear flood the matching pair of green eyes. "Can't turn me off there, Barbie." Dean bent down and peered right at the actor, taking in the bare chest and ratty jeans. "I gotta tell ya, you are a handsome devil!" The screen went black and Jensen jumped up off the couch, frantically searching the barely lit living room. 

The voice floated from the couch behind him. "Calm down, Jenny. You're a jumpy thing aren't ya?"

Jensen collapsed on the couch next to Dean, his legs refusing to hold him any longer. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Hate to tell ya bright eyes, but this isn't about you." Dean leaned back into the soft couch fabric and closed his eyes. "It's about Sam."  
Jensen laughed, having said the line so many times himself, it was odd to hear it in his own living room.

"You think it's funny? Oh yeah, I guess you and that Sasquatch who plays Sam would find it funny." Dean's eyes flew open and a hint of anger flashed threw the moss green.   
"What are you talking about?" Jensen threw his hands in the air. 

"We know what you're doing!" Dean shook his head, pursing the perfectly pouty lips in disgust. "You two are all over each other. Smackin' ass, pinchin' cheeks, makin' my brother and I look like some. . . some. . . weird family secret!!" 

Jensen relaxed, laughter spilled out of his throat. "That's just fun." Jensen rose off the couch and paced the living room floor.   
Dean followed him, mirroring his moves across the hardwood. "Fun? Seriously?"

Jensen stretched to meet Dean eye to eye. His bare feet no competition for the steel toed boots Dean favored. "Funny! The fangirls eat it up! They think we're. . . cute."   
Dean's eyes darkened as he approached Jensen slowly. "Funny? So, this!" His hand clutched Jensen ass, digging his finger's into the thick denim. "it's funny? Don't see ya laughing, princess." 

The hunter's hot breath grazed the actor's lips. Jensen licked away the beer tinged tingle. "It's . . . hilarious." Jensen squeaked.

"Better stop lickin' those lips, you know what it does to me." Dean ground his growing manhood into Jen's hipbone. "Is that what ya do with the Bigfoot?"

Jensen lowered his lashes, peering out from under them at the scowling Winchester. "No," he muttered. "I'm straight. We don't. . .I don't. . ."

Dean's laughter rumbled against Jensen's chest. "Is that right, Rainbow?! Cuz ya looked a little crooked to me when I was jacking you off the other day." The hunter's hand cupped Jensen's growing arousal. "Bingo!"

Jensen's lips parted to protest, but all he could muster was a breathy moan. Dean continued to stroke the rough denim, feeling Jensen's dick straining to get out. He swiftly pulled the zipper and yanked the denim off of Jensen's now quivering body. Dean licked his own full lips, watching the excitement smolder in Jensen's matching gaze. The hunter sucked Jensen's lower lip into his mouth, nipping as he stroked the now naked cock that pulsed between them. "I look amazing in the throws of passion." Dean growled into the parted lips. His tongue snuck inside, licking at the soft pillow of cheek inside his mouth. 

Jensen breathed in the smell of beer, earth and the slight tinge of cinnamon apple. His lips answered Dean's kiss of their own accord. He knew every nip and lick as if he was doing it himself, yet the sensation sent his head reeling and his dick bucking for more friction. His hands fumbled with Dean's buckle, on the third attempt he finally freed the throbbing erection he was longing to touch. Dean used his free hand to push his jeans to the ground and kick them to the couch. Jensen's fingers timidly stroked the aching manhood between the oldest Winchester's legs. 

"Your killing me, sweet cheeks. Grab it like ya mean it!" Dean's voice had gone deep with need, the the timber taking Jensen further into his own undoing. He grabbed Dean's cock firmly, rewarded with the thrust of hips and an animalistic yell. He pumped his hand, matching the assault his own dick was taking from his counterpart. Jen's knees started to buckle as he felt the pool of warmth fill his lower body. He felt Dean's balls tighten against his pounding fist and knew they were both on the verge of blowing a load across the living room. Jensen's hand buried itself into dean's worn flannel as he gave in to the first wave of orgasm that took over his body. He watched twin geyser's exploded between them, painting their bodies in the hot white stickyness. 

They toppled to the floor, a tangle of arms and legs. Their mouths searched each other out and tongues battled as the waves ebbed away and left them spent and complete.   
A few moments past, and Jensen was aroused by the sound of his cell phone in the pants pocket to his left. He fumbled for the phone and answered in a breathy voice. "Yeah!"   
He heard the exhale of breath on the other end. Jensen waited for Jared to speak. "Again?" Jared voice was tinged with concern and a little amusement. "Dude, you need help. That's all you do lately!" 

Jensen rambled about stress and lonelyness, but deep down knew Jared didn't know the half of his growing sex problem.


End file.
